<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Down by nazangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104521">Breaking Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel'>nazangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking down, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crying, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 05:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has been a little too quiet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim had been quiet the whole day. The car ride to Wayne Enterprises, the different meetings during the day, the car ride back. Barely anything. He had said the bare minimum all day, only speaking when spoken to and barely saying word as Bruce was driving them.</p><p>Bruce knew something was up and considering his new resolution to talk to his kids more, he decided to try and discuss it with Tim before they went inside. Once they pulled into the garage, Bruce turned to speak and realized that something was very wrong.</p><p>Tim was sitting in the car seat with a straight back, balled fits and stared resolutely ahead, almost as if he didn't notice they had stopped Bruce could also detect some tremors in his hands.</p><p>"Tim?" Bruce said softly, "Is everything alright?"</p><p>Tim flinched and shook his head as if to clear it, "Yeah, Yeah sorry. Just lost in thought. Let's go,"</p><p>The boy quickly got out of the car and Bruce followed, putting a hand on his shoulder when he caught up to him.</p><p>"Tim I-" said Bruce while turning his son around. His breath got caught in his throat once he saw the tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"Tim?" he said, "Tim, Kiddo, what's wrong?"</p><p>Tim just shrugged as he sniffled, "I don't know, I'm sorry I'm being-"</p><p>"Oh, Tim, no," said Bruce and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>Tim started crying in earnest. Loud sobs emitted from him as he shook in Bruce's arms.</p><p>"It's okay, Tim. Whatever it is, it's gonna be okay,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>